Bewitched
by ryulabird2
Summary: Collection of various HP crossover ideas.
1. HP and Naruto

AN: Chapter 1 of the plunny collection thingy! Yay... I'm so busy right now, why am I doing this? Possible title "Don't Rush, Slow Down"- In which Harry chooses to remain dead, but Death won't allow it, and the only current opening between the worlds of the living and the dead is where one foolish ninja has summoned an incarnation of Death itself. So Death makes a deal...

* * *

_-Battle of Hogwarts-_

_-The Train Platform-_

"So I can go back?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded pleasantly.

"But what if I don't want to?"

Dumbledore's eyes lost of bit of their twinkle. "I suppose... you could go on in that case. But, my boy-"

"I walked into the forest to die, Professor," Harry said quietly. He looked up at Dumbledore's silent face. "I went to Voldemort to die. I accepted it, do you really think I can just go back?"

"No, my boy," the professor said sadly, looking more like an old man in that moment than the day he had died. "I suppose you cannot."

Harry nodded and stood. "I wish I could do something for him," he said as he looked over to the weeping piece of Voldemort. "There's really nothing…?"

"No, Harry." Dumbledore stood as well. "The wounds on his soul can be healed by none other than himself. He is too far gone now to benefit from any kindness you might give him."

"Then, I guess there's nothing left for me here," Harry said, hesitant now that the moment was truly here. This was both easier and harder than walking into the forest had been. He turned to face Dumbledore. "Will I see you again?"

"Should you ever look for me, I am certain I will be there to be found," Dumbledore said with a sad smile.

Harry nodded. That was good enough for now. He turned to the train platform. Now that he felt more sure about his choice, he knew a train would be coming soon. It would be good to see his parents again, and Remus, and Sirius. Harry smiled. Especially Sirius.

* * *

-_Chunnin Exam Invasion_-

_-Konohagakure-_

Sarutobi gasped for breath around the blood filling his mouth. The Shinigami should have pulled the rest of Orochimaru's soul out by now. Why was it only hovering in place between his student's body and his own? He couldn't risk the jutsu failing now!

Orochimaru glared and hissed curses as he tried to call his sword further into his teacher's gut. Enma was doing his best to keep the blade from inching forward, but tied up as he was it was a losing battle. Just as Sarutobi thought he should send whatever reserves of chakra he had left into the jutsu, a cold voice spoke, breaking not only his own concentration, but that of the only other who could hear it as well.

_"You have no chakra left."_

Orochimaru glared over Sarutobi's head, a flash of terror covered quickly with a smirk. "It seems you're finished, Sarutobi-sensei."

Sarutobi coughed. "It's not… the end…" The Shinigami had hold of his student's soul! That should be enough to seal him, shouldn't it?

"Would you please die already, Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru mocked. Now that the Shinigami had revealed his teacher's weakness, his confidence was returning. But he still flinched when the Shinigami began speaking again.

_"You ran out of chakra a while ago, Sarutobi Hiruzen."_

Sarutobi was too exhausted to do more than pant and clutch Orochimaru's stiff shoulders, but the horror that swept through him when the being he _thought_ was under his control revealed otherwise sent a shiver down his spine.

_"Why then, do I remain here?"_

Sarutobi risked a glance over a shoulder to find the Shinigami grinning widely.

_"I have an offer for you, Sarutobi Hiruzen."_

Sarutobi's eyes widened. An offer? This shouldn't be possible. Minato-kun's notes on the Shiki Fuujin said that the Shinigami was only brought to the mortal world temporarily to seal the target of the jutsu. The Shinigami should be bound so tightly by the will of the jutsu's caster that it would act _only_ to carry out the jutsu's goal.

Except Sarutobi was all out of chakra to control the jutsu...

_"You summoned me to seal three souls for the price of your own."_ The Shinigami's frigid voice rang out again, and Saurtobi was certain he could detect a tone of smugness beneath the harsh words. That only made listening to the being more terrifying. _"Three souls are not equal to one."_

Sarutobi felt a pain, greater than the Shinigami's icy arm passing through his chest, stab into his heart. He had risked this jutsu with it's desperate price so that Orochimaru might be eliminated or at least weakened, but now it sounded as though his efforts would be for nothing.

_"Of course, one soul is not equal to one soul either,"_ the Shinigami said flatly, _"but I was willing to overlook that before."_

Before? Sarutobi thought, That must be a reference to Minato using the Shiki Fuujin on the Kyuubi. The possibility of someone else who had managed to summon Death itself for a task was too troubling to consider.

_"But now, not only do you trade the prices of souls, you do it without any power to hold me."_

Sarutobi was certain he could hear the vicious grin at the end of that statement. His eyes fell closed while Orochimaru's lit up.

_"However, I am still willing to take all three souls if you wish, but for a more adequate price."_

"NO!" Orochimaru screamed and the hand he'd relaxed as he began to think the Shinigami would kill his teacher for him, twitched up. A trickle of chakra seeped out of his fingers to pull the blade in his teacher's stomach a little deeper.

Sarutobi blinked. "What price?" he coughed out, ignoring the pain of a blade sliding inside him.

_"I will take the souls you wish, if you take a soul from me."_

"A soul... from you?" Sarutobi choked as the edge of the blade scraped a rib. Enma grunted as he tried harder to keep the sword from moving.

_"Accept it and keep it safe, and I will not claim your soul now."_

Was the Shinigami really offering to let his soul go free? Could he trust a Shinigami to uphold such a deal? And what soul did it want him to take? What sort of soul would Death itself not want to keep? But he had no way to control the jutsu without chakra, so his only hope was the word of the Shinigami...

"Deal..." Sarutobi gasped. The last thing he saw was his prized student screaming at him in rage before darkness overtook everything.

* * *

_-Konoha T&I prison-_

Harry sputters in shock as icy wetness washes over him and blinks droplets of water out of his eyes to look blearily at the bright light above him. Had he been asleep?

"Awake now?" a harsh voice asks.

Harry's eyes widen and snap down to focus on the man before him. A frown stretches deep scars that run across his face, and cloth with a metal band is tied around the top of his head. His eyes are dark and unfriendly.

_Who the bloody hell is this and what happened to the train? _

The man watches him emotionlessly with his hands folded quietly on the table between them. Harry blinks again and looks around, more confused than ever.

He's in a small, bare room, seated at the table with the man. _Or rather_, Harry corrects as he pulls his shoulders against the scratchy rope,_ the _man_ is seated at the table_. Harry himself is tied to the chair in front of the table.

"What's going on?" Harry asks angrily. "Who are you?"

"That's not important here," the man says flatly. "What matters is who _you_ are."

"I already know who _I_ am," Harry snarls. "Who are you?!"

The man smiles, pulling the scars into harsh shadows. "That's good, you know who you are. It should make it easier for you to answer my questions. I hate getting prisoners who don't know anything."

Harry glares at him, thinking fast. Something had gone wrong. He doesn't know what happened exactly, but somehow he hadn't moved on as he thought. He must have come back to life.

Unfortunately, wherever he is, he is unwelcome. The only good thing Harry can see in the situation is that the people holding him have no idea who he is, meaning they couldn't possibly be Death Eaters or, really, anyone from the wizarding world. The rope around his arms and, Harry glances up at the light- a lightbulb, make him think perhaps these people are muggles.

"Oh, now don't go quiet on me this early," the man says and he stands to come around the table. "We have lots of ways to _make _you talk, and all the time in the world to wait for you to run out of things to say."

A shiver goes down Harry's spine as the scarred man leans over him with a grin. Well, that solidified Harry's desire to get out of here, _now_. He seems to be wearing the same torn and dirtied clothes from the Battle, and he can feel the cloak in its pocket inside his robe, so surely the wand would still be inside his sleeve.

A wand is indeed inside Harry's sleeve, coming to his hand the moment his fingers twitch for it, but it didn't feel like the wand he'd stolen from Draco, it was far too knobbly for that. Still, a wand was a wand, and a silent _Stupefy_ directed through it is just as effective as any spell sent through a wand should be.

The man before him falls to the floor unconscious, and Harry is just twitching the wand to cut the rope away from him when a door he hadn't realized was behind him bursts open. Harry lunges away from the chair, under the table and spins to send two rapid _Stupefy's!_ at whoever had entered the room.

A man in a white mask dives to the right, while another with bandages across half his face, covering his eyes, dives to the left. Knives fly from them both to clang and bounce off a hastily erected shield_. _

"_Incarcerous! Impedimenta! Petrificus Totalus! Locomotor Mortis!" _Harry sends as many non-lethal spells toward the two muggles trying to reach him as fast as he can draw breath. The masked man flips over and around the ropes of Harry's first curse, but lands right where his third was aimed and falls to the floor like a log. The bandaged man trips as the Impediment Curse flashes by his leg and a swiftly sent Stupefy has both him and the masked man safely unconscious.

Harry lets out a tired sigh at the sudden quiet and takes a moment to look over the wand he'd wielded. He gasps and stares at it in shock. This is Dumbledore's wand, the one Voldemort stole, this is the Elder wand!

Harry wonders how it could have ended up in his sleeve when his last memory of it was watching as a green light blazed from the tip right towards him. Unfortunately, soft echoes from the open door tell Harry there are still more muggles between him and freedom so his contemplation will have to wait. One quick tap over his head sends the cool waves of the Disillusionment charm over his body and the tops of his shoes vanish just as several more muggles, both masked and not, leap into the room throwing knives and spinning shards of metal.

Another silent wave of the Elder wand sends these arching around him to land all across the room and Harry waits a moment for the muggles to become distracted with their fallen comrades before carefully slipping past and out into the hall. One of the muggles races from the room around him to call out a prisoner escape to the rest of the building. Harry shrugs it off, adds a Notice-Me-Not charm on top of the Disillusion, and continues walking. He's bound to find an exit sooner or later.

* * *

AN: Well, here is one possible HP/Naruto idea I have. Comment if you want to see this continued... or if you want to see another HP/Naruto idea, because I have more. Dear god do I ever have more.. ;_; what is happening to my mind?


	2. HP and Death Note and surprise?

AN: Chapter 2 of Plunnies! Working title "Moonlight Magician"- After the war is over, Harry finds Dumbledore left him one final task, a favor owed to Nicolas Flamel. One of Flamel's early efforts at creating the Philosopher's Stone was stolen and lost to the muggle world and it must be found before someone discovers it's magical properties. How will Harry find a precious gem in the muggle world? By stealing gems until he finds the right one! Unfortunately, playing a thief attracts an awful lot of attention...

* * *

Somewhere in Colorado, a cell phone rang.

The owner, Mary Kenwood, languidly reached for it from the plush couch she was reclining on.

"Hello," she answered disinterestedly, already turning back to her book. It was probably her younger sister calling about some new offense boyfriend number three had committed.

"Hello Wedy."

Mary jerked. That electronic voice filter- it had to be L! _What on earth is that pompous detective-prick calling me for!?_ She hadn't done any jobs since the bastard had called her four months ago, offering proof that she was an infamous art thief wanted by Interpol and seven countries, then stating he would not turn her in if she did him some favors.

Just thinking about that conversation turned her stomach. Grunting, Mary tossed her book on the coffee table and leaned back in the couch. The detective prick must want one of his favors now.

"Well, well, what an honor! Why is the great detective L calling a lowly thief like me?" Mary asked snidely.

"I would like any information you have on the jewel thief known as 'Kid'."

Mary started in surprise, then snorted. "Phantom Thief Kid? You're joking."

"..."

"So even the great L is stumped by Kid, huh?" Mary laughed. Oh, this was too good! About time for the conceited detective- who hid better than any thief- to be thrown for a loop!

"Do you have any info, or not?" came the blank computer voice.

"Hmm? Info on Kid?" Mary reached for her evening glass of wine. "Wish I did. He makes a living hard for other thieves you know."

"What do you mean?" L asked quickly.

"Well, I know that most thieves in the business don't care for him." Mary took a long sip before setting the glass back down. This conversation was becoming more interesting. "He swoops in like some ridiculous novel character, manages to escape with his target, and then returns the damn thing the next day! Do you know what that means for people in my line of work?"

"...He doesn't sell his catches, instead returning them- Security on expensive gems is increased due to 'Kid' scares and professional thieves lose the chance to get their hands on the best pieces- as well as anything close to whatever target Kid had. Buyers on the black market also lose out."

"That's right," Mary cooed. "So, naturally, most thieves and buyers hate Kid with a passion." Mary sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "I hate him too, that stupid Kid..."

"Why? Has he targeted something you were after as well?"

"No..." Mary sat up and gestured, feeling horribly frustrated again. Who better to take that out on than the bastard detective prick who had her on a leash? "I work hard at what I do. I plan everything, I go over every last detail to make sure I won't make any mistakes, then, after a heist, I make damn _sure_ that I've erased any traces of my presence..." Mary took an angry breath. "But here _I _am, at your beck and call, and _Kid_, who's never bothered to hide in the shadows and goes out of the way to _tell_ everyone what he's _doing,_ is-is- still_ out there, _having the time of his _life_!" She finished by shouting into the phone.

Mary took another deep breath. She probably shouldn't shout at L- he _did_ have her on a leash after all. Wouldn't mommy and daddy be horrified to read about their darling girl in the papers tomorrow morning, all because Mary had managed to piss the world's greatest detective off?

"I never stipulated that you had to give up your 'fun', Wedy."

Mary blinked. "I beg your pardon?" she gasped, scandalized and, just a little, hopeful.

"If you are caught, of course, I will deny any involvement or knowledge of your identity. As well, I will ensure you get the maximum penalty should you try to use my name to get out of trouble. Also, our deal will be off entirely the moment I suspect you have killed anyone on one of your jobs."

Mary stared blindly ahead of her. This- this was too good to be true... She blinked and looked down. She'd been cooped up in her family's mountain villa, bored out of her mind, because she felt sure that L had _implied_ she stay on good behavior before he needed her.

That... _prick_. Mary glared at the phone in her hand and grunted.

"Fine then," she said shortly. "All I know about Kid is that he works alone- and that most professionals hate him."

"I see."

"Also, someone hired a hit on him," she added vindictively. _Let L have fun with that_, Mary thought as she smirked.

"Who?" Static made Mary pull the phone away from her ear. Was it just her imagination, or did L's electronically disguised voice sound... worried?

"I really don't know who ordered it," Mary said hesitantly. "There's only rumors of it really... This sort of thing happens pretty often, you know."

"Criminals order hits on other criminals?" L asked darkly. It definitely wasn't her imagination- L was seriously disturbed!

"No- just on Kid. Like I said," Mary shrugged. "-everyone hates him."

"So because he doesn't follow the pattern, Kid is targeted by other criminals?" L asked. "Are you sure it isn't simple jealousy at his success?"

"Ha!" Mary snorted. "No- Success is fine, as long as someone else profits from it. Criminals are more social than you think, L! And we have rules for getting along." Mary leaned back and closed her eyes. "Kid doesn't follow any of them. As far as I've heard, he's not on anyone's radar. No contact, no accounts, no nothing. He does whatever he wants without answering to anyone." She smirked. "Not the police, not L, and not any of my crowd. That doesn't sit well with some people, you know?"

"...How often do hits go out on Kid?"

"Hmm," Mary thought back on the rumors running around since Kid first appeared on the scene. "Someone barks about wanting him taken care of every time Kid makes a heist, but... I think the only serious threats started a couple months ago- You know, after that Black Star job. Apparently Kid inadvertently interfered in someone else's job- the number of cops called out made it impossible for them to move on the streets, so it was postponed. But then-"

"After Kid appeared, everyone with precious gems tightened security and the other thief's plan was ruined," L interrupted.

"Yep. Since then, it's only gotten worse." Mary sighed. She hated being nice to someone like L, but she could tell he was upset even through the filter on his voice. Besides, it might be nice if the uncatchable thief ended up in the same situation she was. "Have you heard of 'Fisher' and 'Crow'?"

"They are hit men, identities currently unknown. Fisher has the habit of dumping targets in bodies of water- allowing the water to degrade any possible evidence, while Crow snipes his from a high vantage point- escaping before the police are even able to pinpoint what location he used. Neither leaves any physical traces behind," L said in a monotone.

"According to rumor, they've both been given the hit on Kid." Mary listened for any change in breathing from L, but couldn't catch anything. "On the plus side, they have to figure out who he is before they can take him out, and considering _you're_ having trouble with that-"

"I want to find Kid and put him in jail," L said shortly. "If they only need to kill him, all they'd have to do is wait for his next notice to come out."

Mary's eyes widened. "When he makes a heist, he makes a perfect target!"

"As well as endangering the various 'fans' who gather at the appointed place and time of his heists."

"Well," Mary thought hard. This sounded bad, even to her, and she was something of a danger druggie. "Maybe that will work in his favor? I mean, it's not just fans, but police who gather too. Maybe that will prevent them from making a move, if they can't guarantee they'll escape, there's no way they'll-"

"That might work for Fisher, who likes to get close to his targets. However, Crow is a sniper. Kid stands out for miles in that costume of his."

"Oh, right." Mary remembered the first time she saw a picture of Kid on TV. All white and frivolous- she hadn't believed the man could possibly be a real thief. No one sane would actually _work_ to attract attention to a crime they were committing... Unfortunately, it seemed to work unbelievably well; although, if someone was targeting Kid for a hit, it would work against him more than it helped.

Suddenly, Mary realized something. "L!"

"Yes?" he sounded vaguely curious.

"Kid is completely outside the network- he doesn't know there's a hit on him."

* * *

AN: So, there's that. Probably most of you have figured out this is a crossover between HP/DN/Kaito Kid and Harry is Kid. Sorry to all the Kaito lovers, I think he's adorable, but I wanted Kid to actually have magic instead of just being a stage magician. ...and... L. Well. Apologies again to all the Conan lovers. Comment if you like this idea!


End file.
